


Complicated Title Sequence

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: gameofcards, Conversations, F/M, Female-Centric, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Internal Monologue, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, POV Female Character, Piano, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spies & Secret Agents, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superheroes, Undecided Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Well, he was nothing if not consistent.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Title Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> A) For Fan Flashworks Challenge #125: Scales + Game of Cards Challenge #4: The Ace.
> 
> B) I don't (??) ship them, but this turned out strangely shippy (???). So yeah.

It feels markedly odd, sitting on a piano bench in such casual clothing.

Sharon usually reserves her displays of such talents for more formal occasions, but she's long since learned that nothing remains usual in an agent's life for long. 

Not that anything had ever _been_ usual in her life. 

One of her slippers starts slipping off her foot as soon as she presses down onto a pedal, and she fumbles a few notes trying to keep it in place. At least, in Steve Rogers' living room, no one's about to laugh at her for something so small unless she laughs first; he probably can't even hear her right now, busy enough tucking the exhausted Natasha into bed. 

Wait, so why is she still playing? She'd been playing for them, she remembers - Nat had goaded her into it.

The sound stops more aggressively than she expects when she drops her hands from the keys.

"A woman of many talents," Steve suddenly appears at the edge of the hallway leading off the living room down to the smaller rooms of the apartment, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest and one of the tee shirts he only owns because _apparently_ men's clothing sizes were different in the forties. 

"Captain Rogers, are you flirting with me again?" she teasingly scolds.

"No, no," he replies in a similar tone, but his head drops. Steve probably doesn't realize it, but that's his tell. She'll keep that information to herself, for now. 

"Just making an observation, neighbor."

"You can call me _Sharon_ , you know. Agent Carter if you _really_ need to keep it formal, Captain."

"I'm _not_ gonna call you Agent Carter," he says, failing to keep his expression between embarrassed, neutral, and horny.

She _knows_ how it is (and how to play it - not that she's playing particularly hard...it's just a habit.)

"Sorry. I really should stop suggesting it."

"It's not like everyone _else_ will stop saying it. I'm gonna hear it anyway."

"Well, believe it or not, kind sir, I _would_ prefer you regularly referring to me by some applicable name. You're having me over for dinner with you and your, um, girlfriend, I think you can-"

"She's not - why does _everyone_ think Natasha's my girlfriend?" he sighs frustratedly, and despite his wording he's clearly more concerned about her thoughts on the matter than someone else's. She cocks an eyebrow. 

"I think that's a question you need to be asking _yourself_ , Captain."

He takes the answer how she gives it - he doesn't even scoff at her tone. 

_That's America's most jet-lagged superhero ever for ya._

"It was just...the way Steve was," she remembers her aunt telling her of his respectfulness - wistfully, proudly, sadly. _Well, he was nothing if not consistent._

"Okay, then. Next question," he says after a moment - now his tone is more neutral, almost teasing. _Hmm._

"How'd you get so good at that?"

"At...the piano?"

He nods. "My mom tried teaching me when I was a kid. Never managed more than a couple scales."

"Just...a shitton of practice, I guess. Oh, shoot, sorry, I forgot I'm not supposed to -"

Steve groans. "One of these days I'm going to get around to shooting him for that."

 _Wow, he could take things so seriously sometimes._ Unfortunately, that wasn't something Aunt Peggy had told her about - and Sharon was confident she knew why.

"Could be worse," she says, and her voice comes out more solemn than she'd like it to. "It's not exactly _easy_ being the niece of SHIELD's founder, even discounting anything else she did with her life. Well, I guess that's not _worse_ , I don't mean to minimize -"

"You're not. I'm well aware the language joke is a minor deal compared to anything else I've been dealing with. It's just...it's another reminder that I don't _belong_ here, you know? Every time I think I'm getting the hang of the 21st century something comes along to bite me in the ass."

 _A nice ass, though,_ she thinks, but she lets the silence linger - they both need it. By the time she decides it might be a good idea to say something, though, she doesn't know what to say.


End file.
